


Belong

by MegaKlaine



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent Day 2: "Belong" <br/>394 word fic. Set in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

"Being the lead of the warblers was a high, high title. It was a fantastic accomplishment and it  _was_ something to be proud of.

None of this stopped Blaine from still feeling left out. He was missing something. Missing his older brother as he moved away. Missing the love and attention of a father as his dad worked night and day, sometimes overseas. Missing the joys of young friendship and love as seasons moved on and changed.

Then one day, as he was walking down the flight of stairs he heard a voice, the vice of a lost confused boy. It was such a beautiful voice.

His blue eyes sparkled with his smile. His hair went from brown, to having highlights, but always in a perfect coif. His voice grew stronger, and more confident. The boy grew and grew and before Blaine had even blinked, this  _man_  was taller then him. He had the grace of a dancer, the attitude of an actor, and the confidence that he could only dream for.

This man, Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, gave Blaine the feeling he had never had in his life before. A place where he belonged. A spot right here”

"Dadddyy" Elizabeth made a face as Blaine placed her small hand over her heart

"Blaine are you really telling that story  _again”_  Kurt said, his cheeks red from the walk home, unraveling the scarf around his neck

"Papa! Papa!" he little girl piped up springing from her bedroom and toddling to her Papa’s leg, clutching tightly.

"I nearly had her asleep" Blaine pouted, his eyes on Kurt as he also stood up, leaning in to kiss his husband.

"With that story? Blaine she’s heard it how many times now Lizzie?"

"six!" she said holding up her fingers. 

"ah!" kurt mocked a surprised gasp. "That’s right! One, two, three, four, five, six" he smiled swooping down to lift his daughter up into his arms. "Now I know a story. A much better story about dragons, and witches and a time not to long ago-"

Blaine smiled as he watched his husband go into their daughters bedroom, telling this story that their little girl was immediately enthralled into. he stood watching them, his heart feeling as if it was going to burst. Family, a home, love. This is what it truly felt like to belong. 


End file.
